


Good

by Anonymous



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dominant Angela, Dominant Hodgins, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Submissive Wendell, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wendell, Angela, and Hodgins have a deal:Wendell gets to sleep with Angela, but he has to wet himself first.
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Wendell Bray/Angela Montenegro, Wendell Bray/Jack Hodgins, Wendell Bray/Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Good

There was a hockey game on TV. Wendell knew it was mostly for his benefit—something to distract himself with, something to pretend Hodgins was distracted with—but Hodgins pretended to watch it while he gave Wendell the bottle. It was a superficial gesture at best. It was hard to imagine that Hodgins wasn’t paying attention to the fact that Wendell was lying across his lap in nothing but a diaper and a big tee shirt, but somehow it still helped.

The first bottle was always juice. Wendell finished it quickly, and Hodgins waited a few minutes for his stomach to settle before picking up the second, water this time. Once they were both empty, Hodgins gave him the pacifier and pretended to watch the game. Wendell was squirming by the end of the first period, but Hodgins didn’t say anything until the second intermission.

“Wendell,” Hodgins said lowly, easing the pacifier out of Wendell’s mouth, “you know the deal, baby.”

“I know,” Wendell said, trying not to whine. “I’m gonna.”

“But it’s hard by yourself, isn’t it, baby?” Hodgins said sympathetically, and Wendell whimpered a little as he nodded. “That’s why little boys need daddies. To help them.”

Hodgins shifted Wendell out of his lap and stood in front of the couch. He pulled Wendell’s tee shirt up to expose his abdomen and placed both hands just above the waistband of the diaper.

“H—Daddy?” Wendell said.

“Shh, baby,” Hodgins said. “You want your paci?”

Wendell hesitated before nodding.

Hodgins put the pacifier back in Wendell’s mouth and put his hands back where they were. Slowly, firmly, he pressed low on Wendell’s abdomen. The pressure on his bladder spiked painfully, and Wendell sucked furiously on the pacifier as he felt himself start to sweat.

“Don’t tense up,” Hodgins said. “Relax, baby. All little boys need help.”

“Daddy,” Wendell lisped around the pacifier. Hodgins was still pressing, and Wendell was on the verge of tears.

“You want to play with Mommy, don’t you?” Hodgins said. “You’ve got to be good for Daddy first, baby.”

Hodgins changed his angle slightly, and Wendell couldn’t hold it anymore. The tears spilled over as he wet himself, and Hodgins smiled at the sound of liquid hitting the diaper.

“There’s my good boy,” he said.

He was still pressing Wendell’s abdomen as the boy peed, but it wasn’t necessary anymore. Now that the pressure had peaked, Wendell couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. When he had finished, Hodgins rubbed the bulging front of the diaper and settled in to watch the rest of the game.

By the time the final period was over, the diaper had gone cold. Hodgins carried Wendell to the master bedroom and laid him on a changing pad already laid out on the bed. He made quick work of cleaning him up, disposing of the diaper, and putting away the changing supplies. Once Wendell was stripped of the tee shirt too, Hodgins straightened and smiled.

“Oh, Mommy,” Hodgins called toward the bathroom. “I think our boy is ready for you.”

Angela was already wearing the strap-on. It was new, bigger than the last one and bright purple, which didn’t surprise Wendell.

“He doesn’t look too ready to me,” she said, smiling as she crawled onto the bed. “He’s not even stretched yet.”

“Well, I thought we might let you do that since he was so good tonight,” Hodgins said.

“Oh, do we have a good boy on our hands?” Angela asked. She was tracing light circles on Wendell’s bare thigh with her fingernails, and it gave him goosebumps. Wendell sucked harder on the pacifier and tried not to shiver.

"He took his bottles like a champ," Hodgins said.

“I had to have help going,” Wendell confessed, letting the paci fall out of his mouth. Hodgins picked it up and set it next to a bottle on the nightstand.

“Little boys are supposed to need help,” Hodgins said. “And you cried so pretty for me.”

“I thought these eyes looked red,” Angela said, moving further up the bed to run her finger across Wendell’s cheek. “Do you think you can cry pretty for Mommy too, baby? It would make me so happy.”

Wendell nodded and let her slip her finger, still salty from his tears, into his mouth.

“Suck,” Angela instructed, adding her middle finger to his mouth. “Just like your paci, Wendell. Do you want to be on your back or your belly?”

“Back please,” he said, words garbled by her fingers. “Wanna watch you, Mommy.”

“Let’s see your hole, baby,” Angela said. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth and let the spit trail onto Wendell’s chin. “Hold your knees.”

Wendell pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms across his legs. Beside the bed, Hodgins had moved from palming himself over his jeans to taking out his cock.

“There she is,” Angela said, circling her finger around Wendell’s hole. “Has this little hole been good, Wendell? Nobody playing with her but Mommy and Daddy?”

“Been g-good, Mommy,” Wendell stuttered. “Just you.”

“What a good boy we have, Daddy,” Angela said. Hodgins grunted in agreement.

Then, suddenly, she licked a stripe from Wendell’s hole to his balls and plunged one finger inside to the knuckle. Wendell cried out in surprise, and Hodgins’s breath hitched.

“Mommy,” Wendell gasped. Angela hummed in response and curled her finger inside him.

“Baby, I want you to ask Daddy for lube,” Angela said, slowly easing another finger in. Wendell’s cheeks went red, shy suddenly. “We’re going to need it for this new toy. Go on, baby, ask your daddy for help.”

“Daddy,” Wendell said, his voice hitching when Angela scissored her fingers inside of him, “can I have lube please?”

“Of course, baby,” Hodgins said. He went to the nightstand without taking his hand off his cock and tossed the bottle onto the bed. Angela worked a third finger into Wendell before pulling them out and lubing the strap-on.

“Can you hold that position, or do you want to move?” Angela said.

“Um…” Wendell said, chewing his lip. Slowly, he uncurled and hesitantly moved to put his legs over her shoulders.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Hodgins said.

Angela rolled her eyes at her husband and patted Wendell’s thigh affectionately. She pushed in slowly, making shushing noises as Wendell whimpered and keened under her. Every time she fucked him was like the first time. She could feel every tense, trembling muscle, and Wendell was gorgeous like this. Once the dildo was fully inside him, she paused to let her boy adjust.

“You look so good like this, baby,” she said. “You’re just made for this, aren’t you? Made to be Mommy’s boy.”

“Mommy’s boy,” Wendell repeated.

“You ready for me to fuck you, baby?”

Wendell nodded.

He’d been waiting for this all night, half hard since he knew what was coming when Hodgins put the diaper on him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but Angela didn’t try to keep him on edge. She leaned into the weight of his legs, bending him almost in half, and set a relentless pace. They had used a ridiculous amount of lube, and Wendell’s ass was squelching obscenely with every thrust. Occasionally, the dildo would slip all the way out, but Angela slammed it back in without breaking pace.

“Mommy,” Wendell said breathlessly, “I’m gonna… can I—”

“You can come, baby.”

Wendell’s feet curled and his back arched as he came, head thrown back into the pillows. Angela kept fucking him through it with slow, deep thrusts. She didn’t pull out until Wendell was whimpering at the sensitivity.

“Juice?” she offered once Wendell had caught his breath. He nodded, and Hodgins passed Angela the bottle they had left on the nightstand. Angela shifted to hold Wendell’s head against her bare chest and put the bottle to his mouth.

“Now, baby,” she said while he drank, “that was very good, but Mommy was really hoping to see her pretty boy cry.”

Wendell’s drinking slowed. The sex had been very good, but it hadn’t overwhelmed him to the point of tears the way it sometimes did, the way wetting himself under Hodgins’s hand had. But he had told Mommy he would cry.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Angela said. “I think we just need to put something else in that little hole, hmm?”

Angela set the bottle aside, and Hodgins got on the bed.

“No!” Wendell said, jumping a little.

“Don’t say no to Mommy,” Hodgins said firmly. If Wendell really wanted to stop, he would use his safe word.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Angela said. “You’re going to eat Mommy out, and Daddy’s going to fuck your pretty bottom until you cry. Do you want some more juice?”

Wendell didn’t, so Angela positioned herself on a throne of pillows against the headboard and guided Wendell’s head between her thighs. Hodgins let them settle in while he lubed himself up and moved to stand at the end of the bed. Wendell’s hole was still gaping, and there was lube running down his thighs. Hodgins slid in easily, and Wendell cried out at the first brush of his prostate.

“Shh,” Angela soothed, running her hands through their boy’s hair. “Take care of Mommy.”

Hodgins fucked him slowly, staying fully inside Wendell as long as he could stand it. When Angela came and let Wendell lift his head from her, there was drool streaked across his chin and tears in his eyes, but they hadn’t started to fall yet. Hodgins paused briefly for them to flip Wendell onto his back again, and Angela moved down the bed to toy with his nipples.

“I think we might have to pay more attention to these next time,” she said. She put one finger into Wendell’s mouth for him to suck and then circled the pebbled flesh with it.

“Someone likes that,” Hodgins said. Wendell’s cock was struggling to get to full hardness again.

“Daddy,” Wendell whimpered, sounding shy again. “Faster.”

Hodgins grinned and obliged, bending Wendell’s legs back the same way Angela had. Wendell’s breath started to stutter, and Angela reached down to squeeze the base of his cock. Hodgins pulled completely out and humped against the boy’s crack instead. Wendell whimpered at the loss and fisted his hands in the sheets in frustration.

“There they are,” Angela said as he started to cry. The tears made his eyes look so blue. She squeezed his cock tighter and looked at Hodgins. “What do you think, Daddy? Should we let our boy come twice?”

“Well, he has been awfully good,” Hodgins said, still humping against him. Angela released Wendell’s cock, and Hodgins thrust back inside.

Wendell sobbed through his second orgasm. The little liquid that came out was clear, and it mixed with what remained of the first load on his stomach. Hodgins lasted only a few more thrusts looking at his boy like that. Wendell was boneless when Hodgins pulled out and eased Wendell’s legs back down onto the bed.

“That was perfect, baby,” Angela said, leaning down to kiss Wendell’s chest. “Want some more to drink?”

Wendell shook his head, eyes half closed, and let her press the pacifier back into his mouth. He was asleep by the time Hodgins had him diapered again.


End file.
